


Never Forget You

by sinn_vs



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, eichirei, eiwata, reichi - Freeform, wataei, we do be sad doe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinn_vs/pseuds/sinn_vs
Summary: Eichi is awakened by dreams of his ex, Rei. He feels guilty and doesn't know what to do about how he feels.
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Tenshouin Eichi, Sakuma Rei/Tenshouin Eichi
Kudos: 23





	Never Forget You

**Author's Note:**

> I self projected wAy too much in this so uh, if anyone is ooc im sorry bout dat

_ Eichi cherished the feeling of the morning sunlight warming his face, and the grumpy glare Rei gave him upon insisting he left the curtains open. Eichi couldn’t help but smile at his dark haired companion, leaning forward to place the smallest of kisses upon the other’s lips. Eichi believed he couldn’t be happier than he was at this moment, everything was perfect. The blonde closed his eyes for only a moment, but when he opened them again, Rei was beside him. _

**_“Wake up.”_ **

Eichi sat up, breathing heavily. He had been dreaming, just like the few nights prior. He looked to his left at Wataru’s sleeping figure, his heart aching in his chest. Wataru was perfect, everything about their relationship was like that out of a fairytale, and yet Eichi was selfish enough to dream about his past love. Eichi turned toward the window on his side of the bed, the curtains pushed open as they had been in his dream, although this time, it was the moonlight that seeped into the room. 

_ “Eichi, my love, I am begging you to close the curtains, as beautiful as the morning glow makes you look, I’m getting a headache already.” _

Seeing how this was going to keep him up, Eichi slowly crept downstairs to get a drink to cool him down. He opened the fridge.

_ “A tomato juice box for me please!”  _ Funny how once you let someone go, all you can remember are the happy moments. Eichi checked his phone that had been left on the counter to charge. The last text he had sent to Rei was over a year ago, a simple happy birthday text. Why was he still plagued with these thoughts? Did Rei have them too? Eichi shook his head as he walked over to the couch. It didn’t matter. Rei was gone, he had moved across the country, and he left Eichi alone. 

_ “Don’t leave this couch love, I’ll get you something warm to eat, let me care for you when you feel sick.”  _ Eichi shivered, taking a sip of water from his cup that now seemed much too cold. The blonde placed the cup on the coffee table and layed down, closing his eyes and listening to the gentle tick of the clock on the wall.

_ “I know it might look outdated, but this is sure to give the room some charm!” _

_ ~ _

_ Eichi tightened his grip on Rei’s hand as they approached the monstrous roller coaster in front of them. Rei couldn’t contain a chuckle as the gesture. _

_ “What’s so funny?!” Eichi gave a glare that to Rei, looked more like a pout. _

_ “Oh nothing, just that the emperor of yumenosaki academy is afraid of roller coasters.” Eichi’s mouth hung open. _

_ “Am not! And at least  _ **_I_ ** _ didn’t force us to wait until sunset to come here in the first place.”  _

_ “Oh come on now love, you know that’s not my fault. Now lets go before the line gets too long.” _

“Eichi? My love?” The emperor’s eyes fluttered open at the name. Wataru’s worried face was hovering above his.

“Ah, you’re awake. Your treasured clown here was so distressed when he awoke without you by his side. Why were you sleeping on the couch?” How was Eichi supposed to explain he was so caught up in the rush of memories and former feelings that he had fallen asleep?

“My bad, I was getting a drink of water last night and I guess I fell asleep. I’m sorry to have worried you.” Wataru came around the couch to sit beside Eichi now, grabbing his hand and holding it up to his chest.

“Eichi, you know you can talk to me if something is troubling you.” Eichi gave a weak smile, he wanted to tell Wataru how he had been feeling, but he was afraid of the reaction.

“Wataru I… I’m not sure how to explain to you what it is I’ve been bothered by, because I’m not sure if i;m even allowed to be affected by it.” The magician wiped a stray tear Eichi hadn’t realized had fallen.

“My dear, I can’t help you if you won’t tell me what’s going on.” Wataru had a killer sense for figuring out what was wrong when Eichi was upset. So either he already knew and was trying to get it out of Eichi, or this was a puzzle Wataru had yet to solve. He assumed the former.

“I don’t want you to hate me, because I love you, I really do. But lately I’ve had dreams. And they make me feel…” He trailed off, what exactly was it he was feeling?

“You miss him don’t you?” There he goes again, completing Eichi’s thoughts before they’ve even occurred to him. Eichi simply nodded. 

“That is only natural my dear, once you open your heart to someone you can’t take it back. A piece of you will always love him, but that doesn’t mean there is something wrong with you, or that you can’t love someone else. The heart is capable of loving so much, you can’t force it not to.” Eichi wiped the wetness from his face on his sleeve before leaning to rest his head on Wataru’s chest, who smiled and wrapped his arms around Eichi in return.

“Thank you Wataru.” Eichi understood. His feelings were okay, he was okay. He may never forget about the way Rei’s hair blew on windy autumn days, or how his eyes shone against the snow in the winter, how he liked to nap all day in the summer, or how he’d drag Eichi out on rainy days in the spring because they were the only days he could endure the sun. He would never forget about Rei, or the memories they had together, but he could move on, even if his heart never completely would. 

_ “Goodbye love, maybe someday we’ll cross paths once again, but until then, I wish you eternal happiness in this world. Allow yourself to find love again, live the way you want to. I’ll never forget you Eichi.” _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! kudos and comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
